Remain the Same
by SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: When I was little my mother told me I could be whoever I wanted to be. Even if that meant changing from Harry James Potter, to Summer Breeze Potter. No matter what, no matter how many doors are slammed upon my face, I will remain the same.
1. Prequel

Yes, I am aware this is a short prequel. I do not need you to give me shit about the word count. I prefer to keep my prequel's separate from the actual story, thank you very much.

This is a completely transformed version of _Breezes and Lillies - Nobody Knew_. If you don't like this, please don't read it. And please don't flame me, either. I'd appreciate it.

Summary: When I was little my mother told me I could be whoever I wanted to be. Even if that meant changing from Harry James Potter, to Summer Breeze Potter. No matter what, no matter how many doors are slammed upon my face, I will remain the same.

* * *

**WARNINGS: Transgender, Bullying, Cussing/Language**,** Rape, Sexual Harassment.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am NOT J. K. Rowling , nor will I ever be. Thus, I don't own the Harry Potter saga.

* * *

You might think that we would've been fine living with Aunt Petunia. We weren't. We managed, but it was hard, when we lived with a mere shell of the person she used to be. I constantly debated AK-ing her to put her out of her misery, but it Lillie would grieve. This morning, as usual, she sat at the TV.

The constant buzz each time the horse-faced woman changed the channel was the only sound besides the clinking of spoons against cereal bowls.

Finally something seemed to grasp her attention long enough to watch the news report. "-has been spotted again at the dubbed 'Pirate Park' at around 3:30 pm yesterday-"

The woman absentmindedly changed the channel again, with no concern.

* * *

My name is Summer Breeze Potter. I am different.

I was born differently, as a boy. Harry James Potter. But my mother always said I could be whoever I wanted to be. I realized who I was, standing in a meadow of lilies, as I felt the summer breeze caress my cheek.

Father was afraid, at first. He was afraid, because Harry James was dead. Summer Breeze lived.

Perhaps the Dark Lord would win.

* * *

I am aware this is slightly confusing, but the actual fic is like taking a step back and looking through a pensive. If you don't like that idea, okay. But don't tell me to go to hell.


	2. Chapter 1

So, I'm happy to see the reaction to this post, I've gotten a lot of views, and I'm on a writer's high right now.

I'm aware some of you don't like the transgender aspect, but people should know about this, and support it. We are all people, know matter what.

This is a completely transformed version of _Breezes and Lillies - Nobody Knew_.

Summary: When I was little my mother told me I could be whoever I wanted to be. Even if that meant changing from Harry James Potter, to Summer Breeze Potter. No matter what, no matter how many doors are slammed upon my face, I will remain the same.

* * *

**WARNINGS: Transgender, Bullying, Cussing/Language**,** Rape, Sexual Harassment.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am NOT J. K. Rowling , nor will I ever be. Thus, I don't own the Harry Potter saga.

* * *

I remember, when I boarded the train, Mother kissed me goodbye, and told me to be strong.

I sat down in a random compartment. The first to find me was a girl named Luna.

She smiled and sat down next to me, gathering me in a hug. "I am very glad, that you have chosen to be free." Her smile disappeared. "Do not let the Lions put you down. The eagles may give you insight, but the badgers will cower in their barrels. The serpent will surround you with love. The Phoenix will scorn you - do not listen. Few graders will accept you - believe in yourself." She left, waving goodbye. "Be strong Summer Breeze, and you will fly."

As the train lurched to a start, the door was wrenched open and three students bearing red and gold scarves stared.

"Who are you?" The freckle faced boy asked.

"Summer Breeze Potter." I told him.

"Are you related to Harry Potter? I've never seen you before, are you a transfer student? Are you a first year? Are you a muggleborn?" The mousy-haired girl pestered.

"I am not related to him. And I am none of the three. I am a halfblood, arriving for my third year."

"Did you go here last year?" The redheaded girl asked.

"Yes. I am in Gryffindor." I sighed, wishing I could be alone. "I need to study for my exams, will you excuse me?" I asked, knowing Hermione would leave at that.

And they all did. Hermione smiling at me. "I see you take your exams seriously." She said before Ron slammed the door closed.

I sat in silence, for the rest of the train ride. This seemed to be the most uneventful of my times on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

There'll be another update soon, I promise. Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back with chapter two. Thanks for all the support!

* * *

I'm aware some of you don't like the transgender aspect, but people should know about this, and support it. We are all people, know matter what.

This is a completely transformed version of _Breezes and Lillies - Nobody Knew_.

Summary: When I was little my mother told me I could be whoever I wanted to be. Even if that meant changing from Harry James Potter, to Summer Breeze Potter. No matter what, no matter how many doors are slammed upon my face, I will remain the same.

* * *

**WARNINGS: Transgender, Bullying, Cussing/Language**,** Rape, Sexual Harassment.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am NOT J. K. Rowling , nor will I ever be. Thus, I don't own the Harry Potter saga.

* * *

I stood to the side, with Professor Snape. He looked at me, not sneering. "I imagine your mother must be proud, of your courage."

"Thank you. She said she hoped you would be her friend again, and that she forgives you." I told him.

He paled. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"She said that this is not a trick, and she means it." I reassured him.

He was unable to continue, because the last student was sorted. Professor McGonagall beckoned me forward. "Now, this is Summer Breeze Potter. She is starting her third year here at Hogwarts, but she attended her first two years here as well."

People looked on, confused.

Professor McGonagall continued. "Summer will now tell you a little more about herself."

I looked around, nervously. "I'm Summer Breeze Potter. My mother told me that I would be whoever I wanted to be. My parents are Lily and James Potter-"

The muggleborns gasped, realizing what was going on.

"-and I don't have any brothers or sisters. I was born with a different name, which, was Harry James Potter."

Silence greeted me.

"This is a joke, right?" Ginny.

"Freak!" Ron.

"Sick!" Hermione.

"Disgusting!" Seamus.

But then, someone stood up, and ran over to me. Luna. "Shut up!" She yelled. "Summer is not a freak or ill or disgusting. She's a wonderful girl who was born into the wrong body. She doesn't deserve to be scorned. She's a wonderful girl, and you should all accept her." She gave me a hug.

I was crying. "Thank you Luna." I said. I gave her one last hug before I walked towards the Gryffindor Table, looking for a seat.

Nobody moved. They all stared at me, judgmentally.

Hermione looked at me, sneering. "Satan's offspring."

I covered my mouth in shock. I looked around to see if anyone would take my side.

Finally, Neville stood up, walked over to Hermione, and slapped her. Then he took a breath and said something I never thought would ever come out of his mouth. "Bitch." He looked at me, and took my hand. "Come on Summer. I'll make room."

I sat down next to him. "Thank you."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for language." Professor Dumbledore.

"Detention with Filch for harming a student. A letter will be sent home, as well." Professor McGonagall.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor, for standing up for a fellow housemate." Everyone zeroed in on the Professor who said that.

Severus Snape. He shrugged. "I'd like to see anyone else stand up for another student the way Mr. Longbottom just did."

* * *

Neville, Luna and I clapped, and soon the Slythrrins and Ravenclaws joined in.

The Gryffindors jeered, and the Hufflepuffs hid under their table as the Gryffindors pelted me with food.

We were sent to our rooms - immediately. No one helped me up from the floor. Neville might've, but he was tended to by Poppy before being rushed off. I spit a carrot out, and stood up. A banana peel slid off my shoulder and to the ground.

* * *

(Positive) Review please!

-SamanthaAquaMalfoy


	4. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Please favorite/follow!

* * *

I'm aware some of you don't like the transgender aspect, but people should know about this, and support it. We are all people, know matter what.

This is a completely transformed version of _Breezes and Lillies - Nobody Knew_.

Summary: When I was little my mother told me I could be whoever I wanted to be. Even if that meant changing from Harry James Potter, to Summer Breeze Potter. No matter what, no matter how many doors are slammed upon my face, I will remain the same.

* * *

**WARNINGS: Transgender, Bullying, Cussing/Language**,** Rape, Sexual Harassment.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am NOT J. K. Rowling , nor will I ever be. Thus, I don't own the Harry Potter saga.

* * *

I followed the Gryffindor girls to the dorms. I noticed there were three beds. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati quickly claimed their beds, ignoring me.

"Dobby." I called.

"Yes Madame Summer Potter Miss?"

"There are only three beds. Do you know where I'm supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"The teachers have decided yous will be sleeping in the boys dorms stills." Dobby said.

I gasped. "But I'm a girl!"

"Madame Teacher McGon-E-Gull says she doesn't cares." Dobby took my hand. "I will goes with yous."

"Thank you, Dobby."

We reached the boys dorm. I found my things, sitting on the last bed. I sat down, and cried. Dobby disappeared.

"Freak, just because you're being strange doesn't mean you get to move somewhere else."

Neville sat down next to me. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"T-thank you." I sobbed. "They're all being so mean! I'm so sorry I was mean to you before!"

Neville shushed me. "Hey, none of that. I forgive you. They're just jerks." He glared at Ron, Seamus and Dean. "They don't know anything about being bullied, or being different."

"You're right. We're just different..." I whispered, wiping my eyes. and smoothing out my uniform. "I can't believe I have to stay in a boys' dorm. I'm a girl now."

The rest of my day was like that, Neville comforting me as I cried. Ronald, Seamus and Dean calling the two of us freaks and mo-fo's, devil reincarnate and sinners.

When it was time for bed, I pulled my curtains closed while I changed. I could hear them talking.

"Can't believe Harry's this weird." Ronald muttered.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad, honestly." Dean said. "I mean, my half brother Elliot was born as a girl named Ellie. He's very nice. Plus, you have too admit, Summer's hot. I mean, we essentially get to have a girl sleeping in our bedroom."

"Don't talk about Summer that way! She's not an object!" Neville protested.

He must've been ignored.

"You do have a point there, Dean." Seamus agreed.

I gasped, and stayed in my bed, curtains closed for the rest of the night, huddled in a ball frightened.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading.

GUESS WHAT? Reviewers get PM'd smiley-faces as of now, so start clicking those buttons! Shout outs for guests.


	5. Chapter 4: Brave

Hey, so I'm back with Chapter Four, I promise I'll update the Muggle Apocalypse soon, but for now I'm focusing on _Remain the Same_ and _The Room of Reconciling_. Also, even if you think my writing is a joke, please don't flame me. Okay? Thanks.

* * *

Summary: When I was little my mother told me I could be whoever I wanted to be. Even if that meant changing from Harry James Potter, to Summer Breeze Potter. No matter what, no matter how many doors are slammed upon my face, I will remain the same.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family

Characters: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Summer Breeze Potter, Lily Evans Potter

Language: English

Rating: M (Mature)

World: Hogwarts

**WARNINGS: Transgender, Bullying, Cussing/Language**,** Rape, Sexual Harassment.**

* * *

Dear reviewer 1, I was already writing this when you pointed that out. I had a reason for Summer acting cowardly. Thank you for the advice, but I had it planned out.

Dear reviewer 2, I have my reasons. Please be considerate. Perhaps there will be a howler. Please do not toe the flaming line. It makes me grind my teeth.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling. Okay? Otherwise I'd be so rich I'd make everyone act like they lived in the Wizarding World. And 'Tuny would be a witch, cause it'd suck to be less than your little sis. Trust me, I know. My sister's in Slytherin with all the cool kids, and I'm stuck being a Hufflepuff! Dangit!

* * *

It seemed as if school would only get worse.

The teachers looked at me as if I had Dragon Pox. But Professor Snape alone stood by my side. I knew it was because of Mum.

I'd occasionally get a subtle nod of encouragement from a Hufflepuff, but that was about it. I felt like a Hufflepuff - cowardly. I didn't want to be. I was just afraid of everything changing. I felt disgusted with myself, and I was supposed to be comfortable now. I should have been smiling as I walked out of Transfiguratons with Neville.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

Neville looked over at me, "is it the Gryffindor boys?"

"Yeah. You heard what they were saying about me."

"Is getting called hot really that bad? It's a compliment, sure. I mean, a little pig-like, but not that bad."

"Two words Neville: Bree Willow."

Bree Willow was a first year Ravenclaw. She was as cowardly as a Hufflepuff, but read constantly. Her best friend was Moaning Myrtle. Bree was an orphan. She got called pretty by Ron, then people suddenly noticed her. She drank up the spotlight, becoming as self centered as a stereo-typical Weasley. Devin Poleer raped her after the winter party, and then killed her. Devin is in Azkaban for a ten year sentence. Before, he was a Gryffindor, sixth year.

Bree lives with Myrtle, now. They're dating.

Sadly, not many Ravenclaws were innocent like Bree had been.

Most Ravenclaws analyzed me, as if they were trying to decide whether the Boy-who-lived-turned-girl could still kill Voldemort. I would often find Luna lecturing them on how "Summer's free of her restraints and more confident! So why are you even considering Summer can't kill him?"

The Gryffindors were odd, scorning me. Except Neville. He alone, supported me in the midst of the lions.

I hadn't figured out what the Slytherins thought of me, but for now, they seemed neutral.

It was a Friday Double Potions when I finally realized what the Slytherins thought of me.

* * *

Professor Snape had yet to arrive, and for once all the Gryffindors had gotten there early. The Gryffindors had taken over a few parts of Slytherin territory so they wouldn't have to sit near me. Neville and I sat down in the obvious seats they were avoiding.

Then the Slytherins arrived. Like every other Double Potions, they filled up their territory. Then they noticed there wasn't enough room. Luckily it was just Draco and Blaise who needed a place to sit.

I looked at my book: _Potions Year 3, by Horace Slughorn_. Neville doodled on parchment, awkwardly. The Gryffindors gossiped about crushes, professors and me.

They seemed to be silently talking to each other with their eyes, I noticed. Then, they turned.

Blaise smiled. "Hey, are these seats taken?" He gestured to the two empty seats beside me.

Neville fell out of his chair. When he tried to get up, he bumped his elbow on the desk. "Ow! Oh, n-no, they're empty. Y-you can uh-" he stuttered.

"What Neville means, is sure you can sit there, if you'd like to," I interrupted. He would've fainted from fear if I hadn't.

"Thanks," Blaise said. "Hey, Neville? Your arm okay?"

"W-what? Oh. Yeah, it's fine," Neville answered. He smiled weakly. "Happens a lot."

Then Professor Snape sauntered into the room, and furiously wrote the directions for a potion to erase scars on the chalkboard.

For once, Neville was able to brew a halfway decent potion. It was blue-green, and it should've been yellow-green. But it was liquid, and it didn't explode like Seamus' did.

We had to duck and cover, but everyone nearby's hair had gotten hit. Our hair had turned into a Medusa Style - that is, if Medusa's hair ended in flowers instead of snake heads and sang Yankee-Doodle on repeat.

We ended up in the Hospital wing for two days.

* * *

So, yes, it isn't much. But it's something. And it's funny, so you've gotta be happy about that at least.

xx AquaMalfoy


End file.
